Imperiused
by Anne Finch
Summary: For the Character Kidnaps Another Because They're Imperiused Challenge.In an unfortunate draw of stones, Hermione is chosen to be put under the Imperius Curse. While under, Harry Potter instructs her to kidnap a sleeping Draco Malfoy from his bed.One-Shot


**Imperiused**

For the **Character Kidnaps Another Because They're Imperiused **Challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> In an unfortunate draw of stones, Hermione is chosen to be put under the Imperius Curse. While under, Harry Potter instructs her to kidnap a sleeping Draco Malfoy from his bed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is recognizable. All characters and settings are property of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

><p>Pacing in the seventh floor hallway, Hermione waited for the door to appear. On her third pass, the Room of Requirements finally revealed itself. Hermione huffed and pulled the door open. She looked around the room—which was set up with three large, oversized sofas around a wooden coffee table. Sitting on the sofas were Ron, Harry, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Lavender Brown.<p>

"Finally. Blimey, 'Mione, it took you long enough." Ron quipped as soon as she had stepped into the room.

"Oh, save it, Ronald.." She retorted, taking a seat next to Ginny on one of the Sofas and pulling out the bottle of Fire Whiskey that she had smuggled from the kitchens. "So, what are we doing?"

"Well," began Ginny as Harry took the bottle and began to pour everyone a small tumbler of the amber liquid. "Harry came up with a fantastic idea."

"Which is?" Hermione asked, cocking an eyebrow at the Chosen One.

"Well," Harry said, looking sheepish now that Hermione had joined them, "We're going to draw stones. The person to draw the red stone is going to have the Imperius cast on them."

Hermione stared at him for a long moment before she began chuckling. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Well, I thought it might be a good exercise. It will teach us how to attempt to break the curse."

"Yeah," Ginny chimed, jumping back in, "It could be a different person each week."

After much debate and thought—and a few sips of whiskey—Hermione finally agreed to play. She had a sneaking suspicion that they had decided on what they were going to do and how to convince her of it before she had gotten there.

Harry pulled out a bag of stones and gave it a shake before passing it to the person on his left, Ron. Ron drew the first stone but held it in his hand without looking at it. When the bag came back to Harry he drew the last stone.

"Okay, on the count of three we all reveal our stones. Ready? 1...2...3!"

Everyone opened their hands to reveal their stone in their palms. Hermione stared at the stone in her palm. It was the red one. A brief flash of fear ran through her.

She looked up in time to catch Harry's eye. He gave her a reassuring smile. She knew she could trust Harry, but that didn't make her want to be put under the Imperius Curse.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Hermione took a deep breath in and out, drained the rest of her whiskey, and then finally nodded.

Harry carefully pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at Hermione. "Imperio!"

Suddenly Hermione's mind went blank.

"Okay, she's under," called Harry, "What first?"

"Well, let's see if she's truly under, ask her a question, Harry," Ginny said.

"That wont work, Harry'd know the answer." Lavender explained.

"Oh, good point!"

"I've got one," Luna said, "What was it that I told you I hoped they had at supper last week on the way out of Charms?"

"Um... Roast Duck?" the Imperioused Hermione said.

"No, good guess though, Harry. It was pudding."

"Alright, alright, shes under. Now what?" Neville asked.

"Make her do a funny dance!" Lavender said.

Harry nodded, then, remembering a dance that he had seen on television he made Hermione do the _Macarena_.

As Hermione proceeded to move her arms and shake her hips about, the room erupted with laughter.

The group made her do a few more silly things before Ginny suggested that they make her kiss Ron. At Ron's protests, and out of respect for Hermione, Harry declined, but when Lavender suggested that they send her to the dungeons to kidnap Malfoy, well, he just couldn't help himself.

* * *

><p>Hermione hung around the entrance to the Slytherin common room as she waited for someone to either come or go. It seemed like it took forever, which probably had to do with the fact that it was after curfew, but finally a fifth year crept out of the entrance.<p>

Quickly, Hermione darted out and slid into the room before the door could close again. Guessing, she went to the right and climbed the stairs. As she looked into the first room she came to, she saw Quidditch posters on the wall and smiled, she had chosen the correct side.

Sneaking down the hall, she read the names on the wall plaques outside of the rooms. She finally came to the one that read: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy.

Pushing open the door, Hermione crept into the room. Glancing around, she spotted Draco through a crack in his bed curtains. She silently made her way towards his bed and pulled the curtain back. His place form was sprawled across dark green, silky bed linens. For a moment she looked over his creamy skin and pale, pale blonde hair. His back was muscled and flawless, his face peaceful and innocent in slumber.

Hermione ran a finger down his spine before roughly grabbing both arms and charming a rope to tie them together.

"What the—" Draco began, startled from his sleep. "Granger?"

Hermione smashed her hand over his mouth. "Sh...!" she said, drawing close.

Draco jerked his head to the side, causing Hermione's hand to drop from his mouth."What the bloody hell are you doing, Granger? Have you...have you been drinking?"

"Quiet or I'll have to gag you."

"Gag, me? Have you gone mad? Release me!"

"I'm warning you, Malfoy, quiet."

"If you think that—"

Hermione successfully cut Draco off with a flourish of her wand. Satisfied at the silence she glanced around the room to make sure that they had not awoken any of the other boys. As Hermione looked back at the bound boy before her a smile giggle escaped her lips causing anger to flash through his eyes.

"Come along, Draco. Let's get you back to the Room of Requirements." Hermione murmured as she pulled Draco to his feet and pushed him silently through the Slytherin common room and out into the dungeon corridors.

Half way to the seventh floor, Hermione removed the silencing charm from Draco.

"If you think you can be quiet I will un-charm you," she said as she waved her wand towards him.

"What the hell is going on here, Granger?"

"A kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?"

"Yes, Malfoy. I am kidnapping you."

"For what?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Not sure."

"Granger, are you alright?" Draco asked after several quiet moments of walking.

"Of course I'm alright."

"You don't seem alright," he ventured, resisting her shove forward and turning to face her.

"Keep walking, Malfoy."

Reluctantly, Malfoy turned back to face forward and continue on their journey. He wasn't sure why he didn't just fight back. He was sure that he could over power Granger. It would be a little difficult seeing as his hands were bound, but he could find a way out of that. But, no, there was something about her that was a tad off, not that he knew her very well, but still, something...

Finally the pair made it to the seventh floor and Hermione once again paced in front of the blank wall until the large door appeared.

"In we go," she said, turning to Draco.

Draco nervously peered into the open doorway. Potter and the rest of his gang were no doubt behind this and they were probably inside the room. He couldn't believe that he had actually let Hermione bring him all the way up to the seventh floor. What kind of wizard was he, letting a mudblood force him out of his bed and kidnap him. And just what did they intend to do with him?

Backing up, Draco made to flee, however Hermione was quicker and she shot a stunning spell his way before levitating him into the room.

The occupants of the room turned to stare, dumbfounded, as Hermione placed Draco's stunned form onto the wooden coffee table.

As the six began to congratulate her, Harry released Hermione from the Imperius Curse. Blinking as if to wake herself from a dream, Hermione looked around at the six students before her eyes landed on Draco, who was still bound, but staring slightly wide eyed at her.

"Have you all lost your minds?" he asked, glancing around at the normally do-gooders. "You had her under the Imperius Curse? Wait until everyone hears that their precious chosen one is running around preforming Unforgivable Curses on his friends." The Slytherin scoffed.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron demanded.

"Yeah, how would you like the school to know that Hermione single handedly kidnapped you in the middle of the night?" Ginny questioned of the blonde.

Draco scowled. "Fine, you've had your laughs, now release me."

Harry seemed to think about it, as none of the others made for their wands. It was Hermione who quietly raised her wand and made the ropes slither from around his wrist. Draco nodded and stood from his seat on the coffee table. He brushed off his silk pants and strode to the room.

Hermione glanced around the room. The others were all laughing and chattering to each other. Surely they wouldn't notice if she slipped out of the room and followed after Malfoy.

With one last glance she backed towards the door and silently opened it before slipping out of the room and closing it behind her just as silently. She hurried down the corridor towards the stairs. She could just make out Malfoy's form in the dimness of the hall.

"Malfoy!" she called out just loud enough that she was sure he could hear.

"What is it now, Granger?" he called, spinning around to face the bushy-haired girl.

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Do... do you know how to reverse the Imperius Curse?"

Draco looked at her sceptically. "Yes..."

"Can you teach me?"

Draco scoffed and turned to continue on his way back to the Slytherin common room.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm, "Please."

Draco looked into her eyes for a long moment trying to decided if she was serious. He thought he could see a slight look of fear in her eyes. "Fine. Meet me in the Room of Requirements tomorrow night at eleven o'clock."

Hermione looked relieved and nodded. "Thank you."

"And, Granger?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell _anyone_."


End file.
